


Falling

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rockstar AU, Smut, popstar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: When Simon Lewis gets cast in Falling, a movie musical that's predicted to be the movie of the year, he knows it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, but his costar and love interest, Jace Wayland, may not make it easy. Sometimes life parallels the movies, but does life always have a happy ending?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Good news and bad news," is the first thing Simon hears when he picks up the phone, Clary's voice echoing through the speaker. He wasn't expecting to wake up to any news, so he's a little irritated that he has to wake up to it at 6:36A.M.

"Bad news first," Simon mumbles sleepily. He wants to start the day off with disappointment, so it can only go uphill from there.

"Well, it doesn't really work if I tell it out of order." Clary is nonchalant. "Good news is I got a call from a casting agent that wants to cast you in this year's predicted top movie musical."

"So what's the bad news?" Simon inquires. He can't really see there being any bad news from that information. 

"Your love interest is going to be portrayed by Jace Wayland."

And there it was. The disappointment to end all disappointments.

Simon doesn't really have a problem with Jace Wayland, not so much in a way that he goes out of his way to avoid him. So of course he's taking the role. The issue lies entirely on Jace. For whatever reason, he thinks he's better than everyone, but most of all Simon. Every time he sees him, Jace always has some snide remark to say or joke to tell. It's like Jace is a dog and Simon is his favorite chew toy.

They were at a party once, and Jace got so drunk he actually tried to fight Simon. What can you really expect from a pop star with an ego big enough to be classified as a planet? Simon's never really understood it, but he's gotten used to it. Not that he'd want to deal with it for what, a year, maybe even a year and a half of filming?

"You already know the answer to whatever questions you're about to ask me." Simon let's out a long, tired sigh.

"See, I do, so I already told the casting agent you want the role." Clary pauses, and Simon just knows there's more bad news. As if reading his mind, Clary continues, "They know there's a history between you two, but they think if they can get both of you on this movie, it'll explode. They want you two to go on a couple... dates... before filming starts, to make sure you two can get along."

Dates. They want Simon and Jace to date. Like, romantic style.

"Clary." Simon's voice is gruff.

"I know, Simon. But think about the money, the publicity."

It's not like Rock Solid Panda needs any publicity. Sure, their shows weren't as big as the likes of Panic! or Fall Out Boy, but Simon and his band mates kind of preferred it that way. Their fans were loyal, their shows were intimate, and they were never involved in any scandals. The same couldn't be said about Jace.

"Okay, I'll do it." Simon agrees. "On one condition. When does filming start?"

"In a month and a half." Clary says.

"If we can't get along by the time filming starts," Simon states matter of factly, "I want out.

"I'm sure we can work that out." Clary agrees, ending the phone call.

Simon sure hopes so, because he's not so sure that he and Jace can work things out.


	2. First 'Date'

For their first 'date,' Jace and Simon's agents both agreed that something casual, like a party, would probably be best. No pressure, no fans to spot them, just two people hanging out. Of course, it seems like Clary has completely forgotten about the almost-fight Jace tried to start.

Thinking about this whole situation, Simon's not even mad. Jace is attractive enough, Simon wouldn't mind actually dating him, if he wasn't such a jerk. Also, if he wasn't straight. The tabloids don't always speak the truth, considering he's only seen himself photographed with two women, when he's been with plenty of women and women one RSP entered the spotlight. However, the amount of women Jace is seen with and graces the covers of magazines with is way too high for him to not be the straightest guy on the planet. 

Still, as attractive as Jace is, Simon knows it won't make up for whatever problem Jace has with him.

The party is loud, and not just the normal loud, but then again, that just might be the pounding of his heart filling his ears and not the bass of the music. They had agreed to meet out by the pool, so that's where Simon finds himself walking to, no actual intentions. He's too nervous to even think about anyone around him.

Which is why he finds himself bumping into none other than Jace Wayland.

"Dude, watch it." Jace is already on edge, and he hadn't even seen that it was Simon who had bumped into him.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just looking for you and I-" Simon starts, but closes his mouth when he realizes that Jace is just... staring at him. For the first time in probably ever, Jace doesn't have an insult to hurl at him.

"I'm glad I got here early," Jace mumbles, downing the rest of whatever liquid is in his cup. Presumably alcohol. "I'm gonna need at least three more of these to survive the night."

Yep, alcohol. At least Jace is tolerating him, rather than trying to fight him. That's a start.

"I can go get us some more if you want?" Simon offers, and Jace shoves his glass towards Simon, looking unamused. Luckily the drinks aren't too far so he's back soon enough to appease Jace.

"So, uh, you excited for this movie?" Simon doesn't even know what these dates are supposed to be like. Small talk? Deep conversations into the night? Just learning to tolerate each other? He's not sure tolerance is enough for a romantic movie to succeed.

"I'm excited to win an Oscar." Jace says with a shrug, focusing on the alcohol in front of him.

"I don't know about that one." Simon says with a laugh. He didn't mean it in a rude way, but that's how Jace seems to take it.

"I sell out arenas, you can barely fill a theater." Jace narrows his eyes at Simon. "Never doubt my abilities.  
  
Simon puts his hands up in defense, but doesn't say anything else. This is going to be a long night.

For the next hour, they make small talk, occasionally finding themselves in conversation with other various celebrities. Simon never knew, but apparently Jace is close to the Lightwoods, Isabelle and Alec, a pair of siblings who both rose to fame recently. In fact, seeing him talk to them is probably the only time he's ever seen him being somewhat nice, besides how he portrays himself in public.

"So how's the date going?" Izzy asks with a grin, which is what pulls Simon out of his thoughts.  
"Swell," Jace deadpans. "I think I might get laid tonight."

This elicits a laugh from the siblings, but Simon can't help but blush. Not that he was thinking about it, because this isn't even a real date, but now he kind of is thinking about what it would be like and- no. He can't think about that.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Alec smirks, looking to the side. Simon follows his line of sight and sees a blonde woman, probably some model, waving to Jace.

"Unfortunately the rules of the contract stipulate that the night must end after our date." Jace sighs, looking longingly at the woman. It's not like he hasn't slept with someone who looks exactly like her, Simon thinks to himself. He definitely has a type.

"Unfortunate." Izzy mock-frowns. That's where Simon stops paying attention, once again. 

He may be a celebrity, but he still feels very out of place in places like this, especially with people like Jace and the Lightwoods surrounding him. He would never really get used to the fame, which is probably why he preferred his little-known band and their more intimate shows. He can't help but wonder if he's making a mistake, knowing how many people are going to flock to his shows after the movie. That's the way fandom worked.

"Hey, you wanna come, Lewis?" Jace asks, and Simon raises an eyebrow. "Of course, paying no attention. We're going back to my place to watch a movie."

"Oh, uh, no I'm good." Simon waves a hand, but Jace rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I gotta get used to having your annoying ass around all the time." 

So that's how Simon ends up cuddled on the couch between Jace and Izzy, Alec on the other side of Izzy. It should be awkward, but it really isn't. Except for the fact that Simon wants to lean his head on Jace's shoulder like some sort of teenage school girl. But he doesn't, at least not until he finds himself almost falling asleep.

"Okay, movie's over." Jace stands up, and Simon nearly falls over.

"Not my best one," Alec grimaces, shutting off the T.V. 

"Oh hush, Alec." Izzy scolds. "You could turn even the worst movie into an Oscar winner with your acting alone."

"Whatever you say. I'm heading to bed." Alec gestures to the stairs with the remote, then tosses it onto the couch as he leaves. Izzy follows him, leaving Jace and Simon behind.

"So uh, thanks for not making me hate my life tonight." Simon says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I didn't? I must be off my game." Jace's lips turn downward in a sarcastic fashion. 

"You know," Simon ponders, "I think you're actually a decent person, deep down. Deep, deep down."

"You shouldn't think." Jace mutters, but then shrugs. "We all have our things."

"Doesn't it get tiring?" Simon asks.

"Sometimes." Jace looks away from him. "But people can't be trusted."

It's weird. Simon is starting to understand. It's all an act. Well, most of it. Jace does seem to enjoy giving people a hard time, but it's more of a form of protection than who he actually is. That's when Simon realizes - Jace grew up in the spotlight. He achieved his fame because of his famous step-father, Valentine. Simon had a normal life before his band became somewhat well known but Jace... Jace probably got betrayed one too many times.

Simon doesn't say any of this out loud. He doesn't want to ruin what little progress they've made. 

"Maybe you're right." Is all Simon says, shrugging.

"Maybe next time you can come over and I can cook you dinner." Jace says, folding the blankets they had used for the movie. It sounds like Jace is actually asking him on a date, for just one moment, before Simon remembers the contract.

"Yeah, sure. Dinner sounds nice." .


End file.
